


La peor conductora de la galaxia

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La comandante Shepard nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una conductora demasiado cuidadosa; Kaidan Alenko y Ashley Williams lo saben muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peor conductora de la galaxia

El silencio era todo lo que se oía aquella mañana en la Normandía. Aún era demasiado pronto para cualquier clase de ruido; aunque aparentemente no lo suficiente para la jefa de artillería Ashley Williams. Kaidan ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrársela en el comedor de la nave, con el pelo recogido en su acostumbrado moño y los ojos puestos en un pad digital que observaba con evidente desgana.

—Buenos días. —Ella le saludó alegremente, alzando la vista—. Sí que estamos madrugadores hoy.

—¿Aún no ha llegado la comandante? —Kaidan no pudo evitar su desconcierto. Nunca parecía ser demasiado pronto para Shepard, fuera la hora que fuera—. Suele ser la primera en aparecer.

—Incluso ella debe necesitar descansar de vez en cuando —comentó Ashley—. Relájate, LT.

Kaidan sonrió por toda respuesta, más para sí mismo que para otra cosa. Quizá a veces era demasiado evidente en todo lo que concernía a Shepard, y empezaba a ser ligeramente preocupante.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso; era el momento de prepararse. Un nuevo día amanecía en la Normandía, y él no iba a afrontarlo sin una buena taza de café. Aunque, a juzgar por la ausencia de platos y vasos en la mesa, parecía ser que Ashley sí: —¿No vas a desayunar nada?

—¿Estás de broma? —Ashley dejó el pad de datos sobre la mesa con un sonoro “plaf” para enfatizar su desconcierto—. Según Joker, estamos a punto de llegar a Binthu. Lo más probable es que Shepard quiera que bajemos en el mako, y no será a mí a quien pille con el estómago lleno.

El teniente no pudo menos que dejar escapar una risa disimulada: —El mako y una digestión en curso; sin duda una mala combinación.

—¿Significa eso que estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Admito que Shepard tiene un... estilo muy particular para conducir el mako —susurró Kaidan, en una voz tan baja que era prácticamente inaudible.

—Querrás decir que se empeña en subirlo por montañas a las que nadie debería intentar llegar sin un equipo de escalada —le corrigió Ashley.

En realidad, la jefa de artillería tenía cierta razón. No había forma alguna de negarlo: Shepard a veces daba miedo cuando se ponía a los mandos del mako. Especialmente cuando tenían la absoluta desgracia de toparse con una de aquellas fauces trilladoras; y a Shepard le daba por fruncir el ceño, apretar los labios y ponerse a dar volantazos imposibles (tanto que no había forma de apuntarle a aquella cosa, por muy grande que fuera). O cuando los mapas indicaban que debían dar un rodeo de varios kilómetros hasta llegar al lugar que buscaban, y Shepard sólo torcía los labios en una sonrisa, soltaba: “Subiendo por esa montaña estamos en seguida, ¡agarraos fuerte!” y pisaba el acelerador. Sí, definitivamente, había ciertas experiencias con el mako que a Kaidan no le apetecía revivir.

—Parece extraño hablar de algo que Shepard no hace estupendamente —comentó él, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Ashley dejó escapar aire entre sus labios, en un gesto que sonó como una carcajada mal disimulada:—¿Soy yo, o tus educadas reservas acaban de convertirse en admiración? —Kaidan abrió la boca para responder algo (lo que fuera), pero Ashley continuó hablando—. Sea como sea, la cuestión es que Shepard jamás será condecorada por ser la mejor conductora de la galaxia. —Pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, por lo que añadió—. Pero, si te pregunta, yo jamás he dicho nada parecido.

—Ya. —Kaidan asintió, llevándose con cansancio una mano a la sien. Notaba la inminente llegada de un dolor de cabeza, y temía más a sus migrañas que a prácticamente cualquier otra cosa del mundo.

—Quizá alguien podría… ya sabes, decírselo delicadamente —dejó caer Ashley.

Ahí estaba: la migraña. Se la había visto venir.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Oh, vamos, Alenko —rió ella, negando con la cabeza—. Shepard confía en ti más que en ninguna otra persona, eres la persona indicada.

—Créeme cuando digo que no tengo la suficiente carta blanca con ella como para decirle que conduce terriblemente mal.

—Eso crees _tú_ —dejó caer Ashley, divertida.

El eco de las últimas palabras se perdió en el comedor cuando se hicieron audibles unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Acto seguido, Shepard entró en la sala, con el uniforme azul de la Alianza impecablemente puesto y la misma energía que hubiera tenido si llevara horas levantada (y, probablemente, así era). Kaidan agradeció en su fuero interno que no le hubiera dado por aparecer treinta segundos antes.

—Jefa, teniente… buenos días —les saludó—. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Sin novedad, comandante —respondió Kaidan suavemente.

—Fantástico. Tenemos algunos minutos antes de llegar a Binthu, así que nada nos impide reponer fuerzas —comentó ella—. ¡Me parece que haga siglos que no desayuno como es debido! ¿Qué hay que hacer aquí para conseguir una taza de café bien cargado?

Era más un comentario que una pregunta, porque Shepard se dirigió al momento a la máquina de café para servirse una taza rápida. Tenía la costumbre de tomarse una nada más levantarse, y más si le esperaba un día movidito.

—¿Tenemos más información sobre la misión? —preguntó Kaidan. Probablemente no debería fijarse tanto en la forma en cómo Shepard sonreía levemente cuando estaba relajada, o en el brillo de sus ojos verdes, o en cómo cogía la taza antes de llevársela a los labios. Pero resultaba que sí que prestaba atención a todos esos detalles, y ninguna clase de negociación consigo mismo había sido suficiente para convencerle de dejar de hacerlo.

—No demasiada. Pero tenemos unas coordenadas, así que vamos a llevar el mako. Parece una tontería, pero me encanta conducir ese trasto. —Ella se acabó el café de un trago y, con una pequeña sonrisa escapándose por la comisura de sus labios, se levantó de la mesa—. Vais a venir los dos conmigo, así que estad listos. A ver si conseguimos sacar algo en claro de esta gente de Cerberus.

—Por supuesto, _ma’m_. —Kaidan asintió con la cabeza, observándola desaparecer por el pasillo de la Normandía en dirección a la cabina de Joker.

Cuando volvió la mirada, la jefa de artillería le observaba con cara de circunstancias.

—Está claro. No voy a decírselo.

Ashley le devolvió una amplia sonrisa; como si, en el fondo, se lo hubiera esperado desde buen principio.

—Lástima. —Ella chasqueó la lengua, se encogió de hombros, y se tomó unos instantes para recrearse en señalar el plato de la mesa y soltar el más acertado de los comentarios—. No deberías haberte tomado esos cereales.


End file.
